islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4
The fourth season may appear in 2016. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *7897 *Smokey *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sally *Harrison *Wilson *Cameron *Jeffery *Michelle *Whiff *Charlie *Low Lip *Austin *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Molly *Madge *Scruff Episodes #Friends Stick Together- Five new engines, a Texas steam engine and a A Valley Railway Engine came to Sodor to help with the other trains. #Garbage - Scruff recruited Clayton, Artie, and Roiland to arrive on Whiff's Waste Dump. #Ferdinand Goes Camping - Thomas and Ferdinand goes off for a camping trip in Misty Island. #Coast Guard - The coast guard team arrives on Sodor, they were invited to see Thomas. #Creaky Peyton Part 1 - When Thomas teases Peyton that is being creaky, Peyton snapped his crane arm. #Creaky Peyton Part 2 - That night, Thomas was hanging around on Peyton. Peyton lowers Thomas and gets fixed. #Overflown Jeremy - Jeremy runs out of gas in Sodor Mountain Peaks. He radios Dale for help. #My Two Favorite Engines - Thomas met his two favorite engine friends named Little Western and Dustin. #Dustin Works It Out - Dustin and Thomas were hauling fish to Brendam till their axles ache. #Easter Trouble - Thomas breaks the eggs before taking them to Whispering Woods Hault. Featured Characters Included *Swifty - A coast guard helicopter. *Norris - A coast guard rescue boat. *Chuck - A coast guard 4x4 wheeler drive. *Rover - A coast guard water bike. *Pappy - A little coast guard helicopter. *Clayton - A claw crane working at Whiff's Waste Dump. *Tex - A Texan steam engine. *Mark - A Maersk diesel engine. *Little Western (Wesley) - A green tank who is boastful. *Dustin - A red dock shunter who works at Brendam. *Lady Nan (Nanny) - A blue tank engine ready for fun. *Mighty Joe (Joseph) - A big green A4 Tornado who is strong. *Black Prince (Pete) - A big black engine who is friends with Murdoch. *Tayvon - A grey crane at the Sodor Automobileworks who is a stately mobile crane to over-think. *Miller the Valley Railway Engine - A nice tank engine who is named after Duke's merchaine and is called Granpuff just like Duke. *Artie - A boastful little steam engine. *Roiland - A pink mixed-traffic tender engine who dislikes taking garbage. Featured Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Scruff, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Railway Inspector *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Dash *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain, and Dowager Hatt *David Bedella as Victor *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, and Cranky *Ben Small as Charlie *Albert Brooks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta, and Lady Nan *Neil Patrick Harris as Dustin, Tayvon, Chuck, and Swifty *Keith David as Black Prince, Mighty Joe, and Low Lip *Zack Shada as Rover *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Little Western, Pappy, and Harrison *Roz Ryan as Michelle *Matt Demon as Peyton and Rex *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip,, and Connor *Tom Kenny as Austin, Sploosh, and Otis *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle